


Tensions

by dirtyicicles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming Pools, Teasing, minimal foreplay, noonereallyswimsthough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: Keith's losing his mind, and Shiro is of no help at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something from me loosely following the Kinktober prompt! So, have fun, everyone!

Keith was absolutely positive Shiro wasn't aware of himself half the time. It was understandable, all things relating to his escape from the Galra considered, but still. Keith noticed it most when Shiro would step into the communal bathroom, his bangs messy, his tank top askew on his shoulders, his sweats hanging low upon perfectly sculpted hipbones. No one else gave him a second glance, only muttering something akin to a 'good morning,' their own voices and eyes glazed with exhaustion, their bodies still trying to work themselves awake, but Keith...

Keith never felt more awake and alert in those moments, but he always managed to offer Shiro a good morning in return, always after he was sure he made a big deal of clearing his throat and lowering his gaze. He fought the smirk as Shiro snorted, gazing at Keith from the corner of beautifully clear, grey eyes, a smile of his own playing across his lips. Deep down, they both knew the exact reason why Shiro looked like that, and realization seemed to flit across the man's face, working at the cogs still stuck together with sleep in his mind. His smile only grew larger at the thought, and with one coy, fluid motion, Shiro stuck his ass out and rubbed it right against Keith's thigh, snorting at the hands shoving out, to shove Shiro away from himself, reveling in the cute flustered blush that was creeping up into Keith's cheeks. Luckily for them, no one else was paying much attention to Keith's ever growing frustrations and noises.

Keith sat in the control room, his legs crossed tight as he attempted to distract his mind. Anything was welcome, because he was soon growing irritable from the lack of attention he wanted. He went from the high of Shiro's touch to the low of Lance's voice, loud and grating as he kept going on about this and that, pretty girls, space princesses, parades... Hunk and Pidge, bless their hearts, would not stop talking to each other about the main thrusters of the Castle of Lions, this odd machine, the Galran crystal, all things Keith found he didn't give two shits about. He felt a little bad over his attitude, but he as a person, in general, had never really been overly nice. Everyone pegged this as normal behavior for him. Still, he was irritated, and all he wanted was to be bent over the edge of the bed, getting the lights fucked out of him by the one and only Shiro, who...was being equally as chatty with Allura and Coran.

Keith shook his head, swallowing hard. Now seemed like as good a time as any to go train. He got to his feet languidly, reaching up to tie his hair back as he walked out of the room. Maybe if he built up a nice sweat before he went to shower, making sure Shiro could notice the glimmering sheen upon his skin, his heaving chest as he came down from a battle high, maybe that would be a good revenge. Keith was positive it would be. Either way, he just needed the distraction. The outline of Shiro's cock behind the thin fabric of his sweatpants still hung heavy in his mind's eye, the way he noticed immediately that Shiro hadn't even bothered to put any underwear back on that morning before he went to go visit everyone in the bathroom. The feeling of Shiro's cool, metallic fingers was soon to follow his train of thought, the way they trailed along the elegant curve of Keith's back, how they were an expert of slowly making him come undone in just a few, simple strokes and touches. Not to mention the ripple of Shiro's muscles underneath his skin, how Keith's eyes were always trained on it when Shiro was on top, plowing hard and deep inside of him, making him _moan-_

 _Yes,_ he just needed to finally go and train. He'd already groaned to himself, thanking every lucky star he had that he still wasn't in the presence of everyone else. He could have always played it off as a cramped muscle, something he was going to work out at that very moment, but he knew Lance would pry. The man was nosy by nature, and when it came to a subject like Shiro, Keith really didn't want to divulge the details. It'd already been bad enough he felt Shiro's eyes on himself as he left the room, watching the entire time in front of Allura and Coran alike. At least Keith had offered his own small form of recognition, a hand rubbing at his ass that he hoped no one else had noticed. Again, though...cramped muscle?

What happened in the control room afterwards, though, was lost to Keith. He was lost to his training the moment he started, the motions proving to be an excellent distraction, just as they always had been. Each swing from the robot was met with one of his own, and soon he was climbing higher in the levels, each round becoming increasingly more difficult, forcing him to stay on his toes. Had he ever gone this high before? He wasn't sure, but the thought filled him with excitement, and made him all the more eager to engage his robotic friend in combat.

Finally, Keith allowed himself to stop after a few hours of the regime. He'd managed to rank up quite a bit, and even better, he'd managed to win each round. Maybe it was from all of the sexual frustration, but he had done really well that day. He was oddly proud of himself. Maybe if he asked nicely, he'd get rewarded later that night...though he was sure he wouldn't even have to ask.

Where Coran or Allura usually sat to observe their training, Keith noticed Shiro was there instead, offering Keith one of his small, sweet smiles. His eyes never once wavered from Keith's body as he moved about, gathering his supplies up into his arms, and Keith derived a sense of pleasure and pride from it. How long Shiro had been up there, Keith didn't know, but he was oddly happy he'd been watching. It made Keith feel a little better, and less alone in his feelings.

Grabbing a couple of towels, Keith hurried his way up the stairs to where Shiro sat, breathless as he came through the doors. "Hey!" he said, his greeting answered with an even bigger smile on Shiro's lips. "Wanna join me at the pool?"

"I think I'd love that," Shiro said, his voice a deep rumble, his hands easily catching the towel Keith tossed at him. In a few quick strides, he was at Keith's side, and together they walked out into the twisting hallways of the Castle of Lions, Keith's arm looped around Shiro's waist.

"I couldn't help but noticed you stalked me," Keith mused after a beat, gazing at Shiro's face from the corner of his eye, watching his expression closely. Shiro snorted in response, the hand he'd had on Keith's ass squeezing it playfully.

"Maybe I did," he replied innocently, peering past the glass door that led to the pool once they had approached it. Keith followed suit, and to his relief, he was glad to see no one else was in there.

Before Keith could think about opening the door, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, Shiro's nose tucking itself behind Keith's ear. Keith immediately melted back against Shiro, the hot breath coming from his nose causing him to shiver.

"You're a tease," Keith breathed, leaning his head to the side, encouraging Shiro to kiss the length of it. "With that way you woke up this morning, looking so good, rubbing your ass on me...and then just walking away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. You're a naughty man, Takashi."

Shiro just grunted something small and incoherent in response, though Keith was eager to silence it as he rubbed his ass against Shiro's hips, eager to feel what he could. Shiro's clothes were always so insufferably tight, but at the very least, it gave Keith something nice to rub up against.

A deep hum came from Shiro's mouth, his hands gliding up Keith's stomach and chest, his lips kissing every patch of skin they came into contact with. "I want you," Shiro breathed, teasingly hiking Keith's shirt up, and up, and up...until his fingers were toying with pretty, perky pink nipples.

Keith moaned, a sound that quietly tore its way from the back of his throat, his entire body eager to respond to Shiro's touch. Deep down, he hated how easily Shiro could do this to him, rendering him into a hazy mess in just seconds. Simultaneously, he craved the feeling, his hitching breath a silent plea for more of it. "What're you gonna do?" Keith asked, his hands gripping Shiro's wrists, his voice barely there as he turned to look Shiro in the eye. "You gonna fuck me in the pool? Out in the open, Shiro...?"

Keith could feel Shiro shudder in response, an action his own body was all too eager to mimic. Shiro wasted no time in pushing them both past the door, pressing close to Keith's body as they walked. The heat pooled in Keith's groin as he felt Shiro's hands slide up his hands, grabbing his wrists before holding them firmly against his back as he was led toward the glass walling, firmly shoved up against it. _"Yes,"_ came Keith's delayed response, the sound of it making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You're a liar, though," Keith moaned, pressing his cheek against the surface of the window, his gaze playful as it roamed Shiro's body, noting the way his vest had fallen to the floor already. "This isn't the pool, Shiro. This is the window..." Keith pressed his ass out firmly against Shiro's hips, not at all complaining about the change of plans. Being shoved up against the cool, glass wall was just as good, if not better and more exciting. "What if everyone sees us?" Keith asked, rolling his hips against Shiro, a low groan pushing past his lips. "Everyone's gonna see how rough and dirty you can get--"

Keith was cut off all too suddenly, a deep moan caught in his mouth and around Shiro's fingers as they pushed their way past his lips. Keith's eyelashes fluttered at the salty taste of Shiro's skin, and he moaned lowly, noting the distinctive taste upon it. It was almost like Shiro had already been playing with himself. Maybe he had been, when he watched Keith train? That was a jab to be saved for later, though...

Keith focused on those fingers, so thick and hot as they slid down his throat, sliding back and forth and making him gag momentarily, the sound only exciting the both of them even more. Shiro began to pull away, but Keith insistently reached forward, locking eyes with Shiro as he sucked on those fingers slowly, wetly, before pulling away with a resounding pop. Shiro watched wordlessly, his eyes hungry, a deeper, darker look there that Keith wanted to indulge.

Seconds passed between them, their breath mingling together as Shiro leaned in for a heavy kiss, the glass fogging behind them. Just when Keith leaned into it, their tongues reaching out to tangle together, Shiro pulled away, pulling a soft whine with him from Keith's mouth. He was quickly silenced when Shiro forced his legs apart with his own, Keith's belt tossed carelessly to the floor, his pants falling to his ankles.

Shiro pressed in close to Keith, his breath tickling Keith's ear as he spoke. "You want me to fuck you senseless, don't you?" he breathed, the tone of his voice alone dragging a moan from Keith's chest.

 _"Yes,"_ Keith whined, his only support being that of the glass wall, his body growing compliant underneath Shiro's weight. "Yes, Shiro, _please,"_ Keith continued, squeezing his eyes shut as he rubbed his bare ass against the growing bulge in Shiro's pants.

Shiro bit at Keith's neck, a low moan resonating in the back of his throat as he reached for Keith's arms, bringing them down towards his lower back, where he held them tight. Keith kicked a pant leg away from his ankle, using the newfound freedom to spread his legs farther apart.

Keith's cock hung heavy and erect between his legs, and it was all Keith could do to keep from bucking up against the glass, to feel some sort of friction there. Shiro didn't seem keen on paying any attention to it for the moment, which, in retrospect, was completely fine by Keith. Especially when Shiro seemed more keen on using the metallic feel of his fingers to his advantage, pressing them to Keith's puckered hole, nudging at the outside edges teasingly.

"Tell me how badly you want it," Shiro muttered, the hand holding Keith's wrists tightening its grip. "Tell me how much you've been wanting this all day. I know it's been eating you from the inside out."

Keith wavered underneath that voice, so dark and husky, and still right next to his ear. "God, Shiro," he whined, pressing his hips backwards against Shiro's hand, a desperate attempt to try and get him deeper. "I-I want it so bad, Shiro, please...," he muttered, turning to gaze into eyes of steel, clouded with lust.

Shiro waited a moment, a smirk picking up the corners of his lips before he pulled back. Keith whined in protest, but the moment his eyes fell upon Shiro's hands, how he watched them pull their lubricant out from his own belt, he didn't have it in himself to complain any longer. He watched hungrily as the oils dripped out onto the metallic surface of Shiro's fingers, and with a hungry moan, Keith met him halfway as he started to reach for Keith's ass once again.

Keith's breath caught in his throat as Shiro finally pushed a finger into his tight heat, a deep blush covering his cheeks as he savored the moment. Shiro's movements were so languid and slow, pushing in just slightly, before pulling out, only to push in in a little bit farther again. The pattern continued, dragging deep, raspy moans from Keith's lips until Shiro was buried knuckle-deep inside of Keith. He was trembling, his cheek pressed firmly against the wall, his breath condensing upon the surface of it. Keith could vaguely see the hallway, and the fact that just anyone could come by and see what they were doing was a distant thought in the back of his mind.

"Do you want more?" Shiro asked, his voice smooth, quiet, and sincere. Keith nodded in response, his voice caught in his throat as he pushed his ass back into Shiro's palm, a high pitched sound of pleasure pushing past his teeth when the tip of Shiro's finger brushed against his prostate. Shiro made a point of holding back, moving his hand towards himself and away from Keith's advances. Keith hated it, his entire body really wanting to feel more of Shiro's touch, but the teasing felt fucking fantastic. He supposed it was a fair trade, for the moment.

"Patience, Keith," Shiro purred after a beat, the huskiness and amusement in his voice sending a ripple of pleasure down Keith's spine to his already strained cock. He didn't want to be patient, though, and he wanted things to move along as quickly as they had started them. Keith wanted to be greedy, even if Shiro had been planning for this all day.

Before Keith could protest, the sudden feeling of two extra fingers slipping into his ass threw him off his balance. "Oh, _fuck_ Shiro!" he cried out, lights already dancing in his vision, every single nerve that Shiro brushed over adopting the sensation of being on fire. Again, though, Keith was greedy, and even if the sensation of being fucked so eloquently with Shiro's fingers felt incredible, it still wasn't enough.

Shiro was unrelenting, though, dragging his fingers in and out of Keith, savoring the feeling of Keith's walls, how hot and wet from the lubricant they were. It had Keith whining, each movement dragging hot, ragged breaths from his chest. Impatience bubbled in his stomach and hips, but Keith found it within himself to hold on.

"S-Shiro, _please,"_ Keith begged, his knees trembling, his voice nothing more than a mere whimper in the back of his throat. After a beat, Shiro finally pulled back, and it was music to Keith's ears when he heard the man gasp and whisper such delicious, dirty things as he slicked his own cock up. Keith gasped, watching with hungry eyes as Shiro pumped himself, finishing with a flourish before he pressed up against Keith's ass, the heavy, hardened length of his cock rubbing up and down against his taut skin.

 _"Please,_ Shiro, damn it-!" Keith cried out, his words cut off by the sudden feeling of Shiro lining the head of his cock up to Keith's hole and pressing inward.

"Holy Shit, Keith," Shiro breathed, the head of his cock nudging past Keith's puckered hole into impossibly tight, pink muscle. Keith whined breathlessly in response, rolling his hips up and down, encouraging Shiro to sink in until he was balls deep in Keith's ass. Shiro stopped there, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling, to listen to Keith's whines as they came out with each breath.

"God, Shiro, please, just fuck me already," Keith begged, gazing back into Shiro's eyes, every syllable dripping with desperation. Shiro met that pleading gaze, noting the hunger, the pleasure deep within those purple eyes, and in that moment, Shiro didn't think he could hold back any longer. His grip tightened around Keith's wrists, his free arm wrapping around the man's waist, making sure had a firm grip on Keith before he started thrusting into him.

It was a slow, punishing rhythm, one Shiro was all too fond of. He pulled back, way back until he was almost out of Keith, before he snapped his hips inward, burying himself completely with each thrust. It had Keith begging breathlessly for more, had him seeing lights as the room swirled around them, threatening to give way into nothingness. Keith's only grounding reassurance that he was still in this reality was Shiro's body, Shiro's hips increasing their pace in his ass, fucking him relentlessly against the smooth, cool surface of the glass wall.

Keith cried out in desperation, unable to do much more than take Shiro's thrusts, his cock pressed flush against the wall underneath him. Precum was beading at the tip, staining the window and leaving a trail that slowly traversed the surface. There would be questions, if anyone saw, but what kind of questions were lost to Keith as Shiro pressed his lips firmly against his own, the metallic feel of Shiro's hand slipping up Keith's abdomen and chest. It found home around Keith's neck, squeezing it gently, the pressure dragging an even louder cry from Keith's throat.

The pressure was building in Keith's spine, in his groin, and his mind was spinning a million miles per hour. Keith's voice was unrestrained at this point, and he was screaming Shiro's name as he pounded into his ass harder, faster, their hips meeting with a resounding smack of skin with each thrust. Each vein of Shiro's cock rubbed into his sweet spots so tenderly, and Shiro was angled just right, each thrust resulting in Keith's prostate getting fucked mercilessly. In that moment, it was all much too overwhelming, and Keith was coming against the window, screaming Shiro's name loudly to the empty room around them as he was tipped over the edge.

Shiro gasped hotly against Keith's lips as he locked him into another kiss, stifling both of their noises as he followed suit, burying himself deep in Keith's ass as he painted those hot insides white. They kept moving together for a period of time afterwards, their bodies sliding against one another, their thrusts slowing down to an eventual pause. They were both panting, a hot mess on the inside and out, words lost in their chests as they took a moment to catch their breath. It was only until Keith felt like he was fit to fall over did he finally pull away from Shiro, turning to face him with a hazy smile.

"Not it on cleaning up," he muttered, his voice hoarse as he laughed. Shiro snorted, stroking Keith's sides gently before pulling him into a hug, burying his face in the side of Keith's neck.

"I'm sure no one will notice," he murmured, kissing the side of Keith's neck tenderly, his hands rubbing the curve of his lower back gently. Shiro allowed them a few more moments to calm down and relax, to snuggle a bit before they pulled away to lazily dress themselves. The mess was soon forgotten as they trudged off to take their showers, the only thoughts on their minds being hot water to relax in, and each other.


End file.
